


misconstrue

by Heartletmage



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ErLu - Freeform, F/F, I swear this isn't just like full fledge smut, I wanted something along the lines of "non-established relationship sex", Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it also kinda really is, im so sorry mom, somewhat plot, this was the outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage
Summary: Lucy horribly misinterprets. Erza doesn't quite feel like correcting her. No harm is done, anyways.





	misconstrue

**Author's Note:**

> Time to live up to my name and write some fucking heartlet/Erlu on here, 
> 
> This is some smut I've whipped up, best attempt at porn with plot, enjoy my lesbians, yeehaw. ( ˘ ³˘)♥

This was an unpleasant vicious cycle that no one, nor Lucy herself, was still even remotely surprised she was still unfortunately being victimized to. But...perhaps this had been expected even from herself; the surreal feelings and almost an comical ambience of simply being surrounded by multiple of her female companions only outweighing the _drastic_  change in rent all but a few, delighted months. 

Now, she was crying inwardly and sulking in the fact that was ; she hasn't racked up anything of a _penny_ to contribute to this month's rent. 

Seriously, everything was drawn down to Natsu's dumbass tendencies and _literally_  being susceptible to ever finishing a job was solely the only reason she's been down in money, more than lately (but not much more if she's really being honest here). Maybe even her incapable mind  that refused to let her think she couldn't do a mission alone that could even stack up a decent amount of jewels—so, she could take a fraction of the blame. But whomever,  didn't matter. The more important subject on hands was if she was or was not going to have to move out of her freshly acquired room in the infamous girls dormitory. 

She could always move back to her old flat if push comes to shove, a few less hundred jewels and a bath all to herself had always floated her boat nicely, but would the landlady be okay to daily midday tea Cana was definitely still gonna enforce in her schedule, even with the little spiked sugar cubes the brunette honestly doesn't think she knows about but still fills her tea with them generously regardless? Or would there be any complaint of the weekly sleepovers that everyone had dubbed her room the place of such an event, the more than generic pop music rumbling from wall to wall and possibly more empty wine bottles than she has fingers littered every which way?

Or... Maybe she could just pay her rent. Go on a last minute job with Natsu and forcibly make him act right with the threat of a not so pleasant doom for somewhere particular the sun don't shine. 

But honestly, why was rent so _damn_ high? Shouldn't there be some type of discount for simply being a member of the guild —? It wasn't as if they weren't swimming in money and funds so—— _just why_?

_Who ran this damn place?_

And just at that thought, it was like a switch was flicked in her mind, flashing the brightest of ideas she's had yet. 

_Oh my god, of course!_

Fast strides with the biggest purpose, she was in front of her door and gently brushing the polished wood with her knuckles in a few quick taps before she knew it. And just as quickly, the door was slitting open, those crimson tresses that seemed to never not make her smile at just catching a glimpse at coming right into view. 

Her head poked out, the perplexed drawn of her neatly arched eyebrows quickly rising with the corner of her lips. "My Lucy, what do I owe the pleasure of?"

She couldn't help but smile right back, "Hi Erza, can I come in? We need to talk." and strangely, it sounded as if she were about to break up with the girl and even stupidly, a blushed graced her features at the thought. Breaking up with Erza scarlet? You'd have to be crazy to even think of doing so. She may not have been the only one thinking of the weird, probability, because Erza rose a single brow but ushered her in the door as a silent granting nonetheless. 

The smell of strawberries and... _Erza_ wafted itself deep in her nostrils, the urge to inhale it deeply catching her momentarily off guard. But well, when was she _ever_ in here? With Erza always being off on a mission somewhere, they've had little to none alone time with just them. So she reasoned that she just kinda wanted to savoir every little aspect of being in this very room. And that's truly what she did. Gazing at the many armors and swords scattered, but weirdly still neatly placed, like she hasn't seen them numerous times before, not ever bothering to hide the blatant amazement on her face when Erza had peeked behind to make sure she was still well on her tail—which, earned her content smile. 

Then, they were in Erza's common room, her taking the seat of her couch and Erza making herself comfortable in a love seat. A lonesome slice of cake laid sparingly while Erza gave her her full undivided attention. 

And at that moment, Lucy skimmed trough her thought process previously. What had she even intended on accomplishing coming here cause _holy fuck,_ with Erza staring her down with those slim brown eyes and a look that wouldn't be put passed analysis, she realized she hasn't quite thought this through. 

"So, what was it we need to discuss." _Yes, what is it Lucy?!_

It was so mindless of her to assume just because Erza was the matron  of the building that perhaps.....perhaps she'd have some type of authority over rent or what now but—but now that she gives it a another good minute of musing, that's seriously, not how anything works. Or maybe she does? It is Erza she's dealing with here, everything was unpredictable with this one..... So, she guess there was only one way to find out. 

 

"Um, Erza, I'm in a really big pickle right now?"

 

"Oh? And what might that be? If you'd elaborate I'll do what ever I can to help you with your problem." There was so, _so much_ compassion in those simple words, and Lucy kind of felt bad about trying to use her friends title and authority for her own personal gain—but no point into making this trip pointless. So, a deep breath,

"I don't think I'll be able to rack up this month's rent in time."

Erza stared, and stared.. And stared. To the point Lucy wasn't sure that she had even spoken at all and was about to repeat her statement, but then Erza did the unexpected. 

 

She cracked a smile. 

 

"Oh gods Lucy," even worse, letting out the _tiniest_ of chuckles, "You fail to surprise me. Is that your so urgent matter that you have to come discuss at 8 am?"

Lucy flushed, frankly she hadn't even thought of the time nor the image of knocking on a housemates room door, but all her mind had been set on was getting —possibly— free rent. "Uh, yes?"

Wiping away a wry tear that had escaped the corner of her eye, Erza was on the brink of hysteria. It was Lucy's turn to stare, big doe brown eyes watching closely as her redheaded companion promptly collected her composure. 

Now, there was a more serious look across her face, gone was the giggling redhead Lucy has come to known fairly well with the stay at fairy hills and here was the all too technical Erza scarlet. "Do you think I can be help to your predicament?" 

"I mean, I think? I'll do anything Erza, please?" it was an embarrassing plea, but Lucy had left all her self dignity at the door. Which, Erza seemed to ponder the little question intensely. 

"Well, there's one thing," it was spoke in a sigh, Erza re-crossing her slim legs from right to the left, and if Lucy wasn't mistaken or being completely delusional, she could swear she caught the tiniest peak of black lace. "But you have to be completely sure you're up for it." and the way Erza was looking at her so intently......was she—

_No, no! That's definitely jumping to conclusions here Lucy... Erza would never proposition something.... Something as audacious as that!! Right?!_

 

"I mean.. are you sure?"

 

Erza arched yet another curious brow, "I'm very much, I like you? And it's bizarre to me how we've never thought of doing this before."

 

Okay, now Lucy was convinced. 

 

"I-I,,,,o-okay. Let's do this, I guess."

Erza looked absolutely elevated. "Let's! It's an understatement to say I'm not a tad bit excited about this, were gonna have so much fun!" 

Lucy had never taken Erza for a prude but those words made her cheeks tint over at the statement spoken without an ounce of decency. For Erza? Definitely not common nor expected. 

Erza stood up, Lucy followed suit. "So, is this, um, a one time thing, right?"

Erza's smile visibly faltered a bit. "I don't see why should it be? Maybe after you get the feel with me at first then we could decide if it needs to be a reoccurring thing."

Another display of deep breaths, then Lucy began rounding the coffee table to the love seat Erza had been moments ago sitting in. "Okay." 

Erza clapped her hands, "Splendid, I will make arrange......ments— Lucy? What are you....." The question, slowly getting quieter and quieter to Erza ears only, the tone deaf Lucy didn't hear it at all, as she proceeded to soundly kiss the unsuspecting girl. 

Erza made a little "mmph?" somewhere deep in her throat, but it goes ignored my Lucy as her, strangely, cold hands gently cup her jaw to thoroughly kiss her friend. 

Said friend didn't even incorporate the lip lock, only until a few awkward moments of wide eyes, furrowed brows and the strangest look that seemed to be some sense of realization, did Erza finally releax into the contact. Shoulders descending and a warm rush of air ticking Lucy's nose being noted as a deep exhale, Erza got fully into the task at hand.

And when she says _fully_ , she absolutely _damn_  means it. Erza's far-more warmer hands snaking themselves up her hips and under her shirt, honestly,  making her choke a bit into the kiss. There was probably the feel of a smile against her lips, but it was hard to tell when all her brain cells being to _actually_ short circuit when this little velvety thing they called a tongue slithered it's way into her mouth. 

 

 _Erza's tongue.... is in my month_.

 

It was a complete surprise, really. Kissing Erza scarlet was nothing of which she imagined. Hot and wet was definitely far down on the list of things it'd be, soft and calm had been well on the top... but now that she was getting a full taste—those two went straight out the window. It was smoldering, intoxicating, spit swapping and completely dirty and Lucy could. not. get. enough. 

It as like she was being suffocated and the last resource of air was the strongest female fairytail mage's lips, and oh god was she making the best out of this resource. 

She looked....desperate. For being the one to initiate the kiss, she was the one clinging and whimpering under the others lips. The little embarrassing sounds slipping past her lips against her will, further making her already flushed face darken in something besides arousal. 

Oh gods, the arousal she was feeling? Her panties had been far past the state soaked. Now leaning onto the point of being uncomfortable. They needed to come off. Like, now. And with that, Lucy made it her job to push them both down, easily falling into the still warm love seat, and although unwillingly, breaking the kiss. "You or me?"

It wasn't the least bit surprising Erza knew exactly what she was asking. "You. Call it a personal demand." and Lucy had little to not time to react to Erza pushing her (a bit roughly, she might need to include) until her back was fully resting upon the coffee table and her entire body was sprawled. Erza didn't waste not another second in parting her legs, pajama shorts sliding off her legs far too easily for her liking, panties, arousal evidence and all, out for solely her onlooker. 

Hands massaging her inner thighs, Erza gazed up at her with some unmistakable amusement and Lucy is definitely caught off by it. C _racking a smile when she could be face first in between my legs? This simply won't do._

"You know, Lucy, now thinking back, I could see how someone could easily mistake those words for, you know, an offer of sex instead on the intent, like a mission, but now either interpretation is fine with me."

Lucy blinked. Then on absolute reflex did she closed her legs, mouth opening to spew any— _every_ apology there was about misunderstanding her... Thinking she'd actually want sex in resturn for her help... And _practically_ tongue-fucking her mouth. 

Or, attempted to. Cause the firm grip prying her thighs back to their prior position made such a thought seem fruitless. "Lucy, we're already _here_ , why not finish and maybe after I can see what I can do about your insufficient funds."

There was no room for a refusal, or more of Lucy wasn't even mentally aware enough to refuse, because Erza had slid her panties right to the side and started to make her tongue very fairly acquainted with her clit. 

Lucy already knew she was done for, but like, _she was done for._  The deep, lavish strokes of her tongue made her gut coil up, almost painfully. The hand that had previously moved her panties now teasing her farther down below, pad of a thumb dipping into her experimentally. 

She was being loud, that much was blatant to the both of them. A more than whisper friendly moan coming out somewhere deep in her chest and encouraging Erza to do more just to draw out such a sound once again. Not like it took much, cause Lucy was generously giving out moans left and right, a few curses, and a couple bordering on screams. But none of them really held a candle to the drawled out squeal she couldn't help when she came. It was a quick orgasm, the sight of those brown eyes and redlocks between her legs sent her right over the edge and she couldn't have even stopped it if she wanted. 

It took some time for her to calm down, panting and many deep inhales later did she sit up, legs closing and a satisfied shit eating grin painted across her face. She spoke a "Your turn." and then literally jumping the girl before she or Erza could process anything further. Her hands greedy diving under the girls skirt, finding truly how much eating her out has effect her companion in the department down low and ever so gently rubbing. 

Erza visibly shuttered. Lucy wanted to see her cool and collected composure crumble beneath her hands and she wasn't gonna stop until achieving so. So, sliding the lacey fabric to the side and slotting their lips right back together, Lucy went to town. 

Lip sucking and teeth smacking, the kiss only added onto the stimulation down below and it was no shock that Erza was already shaking and moaning wantonly, on the brink of possibly a bigger orgasm than Lucy's herself. Only breaking the contact to drag her swollen lips down to suck and kiss her pulse, Lucy focused her thumb on vigorously flicking the pink bud, making a beautiful chorus of not-so-Erza-like noises sound from said Erza. She was close, so deliberately close and Lucy had the perfect way of getting her to fall blissfully right over the edge. 

Dragging her forgotten hand up her hips, did Lucy find the underside of Erza's breast and then dancing a couple of fingers to the spot where her nipples would be located. She circled the sensitive nubs through her shirt, then tugging them unsuspectingly. Erza was so inattentive that she gasped, a harsh sound to Lucy's ears as her orgasm flowed through her like a wave—the blonde's hands and lips completely helping her ride it out through every second, hands tangling themselves in her red tresses moments after giving one of her best friends an orgasm. 

The later moment, although, was awkward. Or more on Lucy's part, Erza just still seemed kinda dazed in the aftershocks of a climax. 

"Erza, I'm so sorry i—"

Erza placed a finger on her lips, silencing any nonsense she was probably about to blutter. "Lucy it's fine. There was no harm done right? And i—" but before she could finish what had Lucy on the edge of her toes (not literally, but still), there was a knock at the door. 

Erza gave her a little apologetic smile, getting up on shaky knees and tidying up her hair so it doesn't look so disheveled, then waddled to answered whomever was on the other side of the door. 

 

"Hello, Erza-san, Juvia doesn't know or really cares what you and that harlot do in your past time but if you two could keep it down because some of us are trying to have pleasant dreams about my Gray-sama."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda love the au of Lucy actually saying at Fairy Hills with the rest of the girls instead of by herself, I wish it were cannon cause think of all the gay activity we've could've been fed with. A real missed opportunity.


End file.
